


A Fallen Angel

by intothemaddyverse



Series: Reunited [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemaddyverse/pseuds/intothemaddyverse
Summary: After meeting as children and falling in love as young adults, Din sees his soulmate again following years of separation. Their story begins the moment Din hears a melody in the distance that brings back the fondest memories of his past. He's reserved as all can be, but falls weak at the knees when he holds his angel in a tight embrace, swaying to their favorite song. He follows the sound to find her sitting in an empty cantina, where she waits hoping that his feelings for her have not faded. Din had been waiting for this moment, every day longing for his other half to return. Reunited, they decide to take a weekend for themselves, away from the noise of a war torn galaxy. With his family now complete, he is finally able to propose with a ring he’d kept safe since the day he lost her. Things take a dramatic turn as the Empire, or what’s left of it that is, finds Din’s beloved and attempts to kidnap her. The Razor Crest is blown to pieces but the kidnap was unsuccessful, therefore leaving Din’s love shaken but alive. We now pick up with Din, his lover, and Grogu traveling across a harsh desert landscape in search of a new beginning.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Reunited [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Reunited series I did on TikTok, I hope you enjoy it!

It’s cold. _Really_ cold. You find it hard to believe that a landscape with such scorching intensity can also be as unforgiving as Hoth. Stars, what time is it? You’re woken up from a deep slumber by a small glimmer of light. You squint as a subtle change in position on Din’s part shines the light directly in your face.

_“DIN!”_ You exclaim as a small shimmy of his shoulders intensifies the brightness. “If you’re going to be a living disco ball at least shine the light _away_ from me.” Din lets out a muffled laugh as you move to nudge yourself into a more comfortable position. He wiggles himself out of your grasp, but before you can object he quickly adjusts himself to hold you the way _he_ wants to. One hand brushes up against your thigh, to your hip and then slithers around to the back of your waist. The other tenderly brushes your hair behind your ear, giving you the kind of goosebumps only he can cause. You allow your eyes to flutter shut and think, “yeah…he was right. This positioning is _much_ better.” 

As Din’s right hand begins a slow ascent up the contours of your back underneath your shirt, you quickly grab his arm to stop him. He lets out a small sigh in disappointment but then realizes why, turning to see Grogu standing directly behind him. “Hey kid, you sleep alright?” Din asks, grunting while lifting himself up off of you slowly. Once he leans back against the speeder bike, Grogu climbs up onto Din’s lap and stumbles down his legs, landing abruptly on your stomach. “ _MAKER_ ” you yelp, letting out a breathless exhale while catching him before he lands on your face. “Your dad is rubbing off on you Grogu, you need to-” 

…“Daddy” Din interjects, pausing for a moment to let his interruption send a shiver down your spine. You know exactly what he’s doing, and so does he. Why does he do this?? Sometimes you’re convinced that torturing you in front of the child is his favorite past time. Your face turns beet red. You swallow and say with a shaky voice, “sorry Grogu, your _Daddy_ is rubbing off on you. _”_ You stand up to place Grogu in his pod, and then feel Din grabbing your arm to pull you towards him. 

“I think it’s finally time for our dance” he whispers in your ear. Ugh, he makes you _swoon_. Helifts up his helmet slightly to kiss you on the forehead. You lay your head on his chest while he places one hand around your waist, the other intertwining his fingers with yours. You’d think that beskar would be the last thing you want pressed against your face, but stars is it comfortable. Maybe because it’s him. Okay, most _definitely_ because it’s him. You’ve been without armor to rest on for far too long. “How did that song go again?” Din asks as he rubs your back. You slowly begin to lift your head, perplexed as you look beyond Din at the rising sun and pastel sky. “You don’t remember?? You were the one who first asked me to dance with you to that song! How could you not…” Before you can take another breath, Din grabs your chin and places his lips on yours. You were so enveloped in his embrace that you didn’t notice he took his helmet off. “Din! Someone could see you!” Shit, that was loud. Much louder than you should have said that but there’s no turning back now. “Don’t worry angel, it’s far too early. There’s no one here.”

Something about his voice is so comforting, even through the modulator. You and Din continue to sway, the sun beginning to warm your face as it continues to rise. He holds you just a tiny bit closer…a little bit tighter too. If only we could stay in this exact spot, in this moment forever. You start to hum the melody without realizing his question was a set up. “Hm hm hmmm…” Din turns his face away from you, trying to hide his smile. “Of course I know how it went, I just wanted to hear you sing.”

You can tell that Grogu is getting antsy when he starts crying out from his pod. Din lifts him out and places him on the ground. As soon as his tiny feet reach the sand he races off at a speed that seems insanely abnormal for a baby. What has he been feeding this kid? Din lets out a frustrated sigh, prompting you to wrap your arms around his waist in an attempt to relax him. “I’ll go grab him, go ahead and clean your weapons.”

The more you spend time in this vast wasteland, the more you feel disoriented trying to remind yourself of which direction you’re heading. You swore you saw Grogu veer off to the left and scurry down one of the sand dunes, but seconds later you convince yourself you saw a small green alien shuffle past you to the right. _Stars,_ when was the last time you had a sip of water? Your movements become slower, dragging your feet through the sand while struggling to keep your legs from buckling underneath you. Suddenly, Grogu appears behind you, latching on to one of your legs before you collapse.

***

It’s been an hour since you left to retrieve Grogu, there are no more weapons to clean and Din is becoming progressively more worried. “She should be back by now right? How long has it been? The kid couldn’t have wandered _that_ far…” He continues to pace back and forth, desperately trying to ignore the anxiety taking over his body. Before he can begin another monologue of reasoning behind the length of your absence, he lifts his head up to see Grogu waddling towards him. “Ehh?” He coos, blinking at Din before gesturing to imply you are just beyond his current position. Din sprints to Grogu, scooping him up and then quickly scanning his surroundings. “SHIT!” He freezes. His heart sinks to his stomach, because there at the bottom of the hill, lying lifeless in the sand…is you.

Din stumbles down to you, dropping to his knees. “Fuck, what do I do??” He mutters to himself, blood rushing to his head as his panicked state heightens. The only thing he can think to do in that moment is pick you up and carry you over his shoulder back to the campsite. He places Grogu in his pod and closes the lid. Seeing you limp on the ground like this makes Din’s stomach _churn._ “Come on angel, wake up. What do you need? Shit, you can’t hear me why am I asking?!” After examining your trembling body and dry lips, Din grabs the last supply of water nearby. He gently places his hand under your head for support, lifting you up slightly to ensure he doesn’t accidentally make the situation worse. Carefully, he pours small amounts of water into your mouth. “Maybe I can use my cape to cool her face...yeah I’ve seen people do that. I think we have enough water...” At this point, Din is struggling to breathe. He nearly spills the last of the water on your face while struggling to control his shaking hands. “Please…pl-please…my love, _wake up!”_ Din throws the empty canteen on the ground and cradles you, his beskar nearly digging into your upper body.

“Remove her shirt, use the armor to cool her skin,” Din hears from behind him. With only seconds to respond, panic shoots through his entire being. He scrambles to reach his blaster, rapidly turning to face whoever has the audacity to imply you should have your shirt off. “What did you just say to me?” Din asks hastily, in full protective mode. He’s now holding his blaster inches from the unknown figure standing in front of him. The man, taking a calculated step towards Din, repeats himself. “I said remove her shirt. Trust me, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen her like this.”

Din stumbles backwards, tripping over your legs as he desperately tries to comprehend the most horrid sentence he’s ever heard. Did he just say he’s seen her like this before?? Din shakes his head, desperately trying to rid the image of another man seeing you in such a fragile state from his mind. His blood is _boiling._ The sweltering heat simmering in the atmosphere pales in comparison to the rage burning within him. He plants himself firmly in the sand, using every bit of restraint he has to prevent any unnecessary violence. Cemented in place, he drops his blaster. Fists are clenched, heart is pounding, mind is racing wildly. Suddenly, you take a hideously deep breath, causing Din to practically melt down to the ground and grab your face, relieved that he didn’t lose you again. You slowly lift your upper body, arms shaking, and…you see it. Your head is pounding, your face dripping with sweat. There’s NO way. This is the desert right? It has to be a mirage. Just beyond Din’s helmet glistening in the sunlight, you see _him._


End file.
